


You've Got Us Now

by thealpacalypse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyshipping Day, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, autistic neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: Ginny. Neville. Luna. All three of them have seen and felt horrible things. All three of them need someone who understands. When their whole world is at war, they find comfort in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [oneringtoevolvequicker](http://oneringtoevolvequicker.tumblr.com/) gave me the tumblr prompt “you’ve got us now.” for the silver trio for polyshipping day. I happily obliged because this pairing is my everything and I love it so much. 
> 
> just as some background, my headcanons for these are that Ginny is bi af and deals with PTSD, Luna is greyro ace agender, and Neville is autistic, ace and very confused by romance, he just knows he loves Luna and Ginny so, so much. 
> 
> kay kay cool enjoy!

The nightmares are the worst part. Ginny has always hated them – the way they make her wake up trembling, covered in cold sweat. She can never remember her dreams afterwards, but that’s the worst bit. She hates forgetting. Those dark spots in her memory, like spilled ink. It makes her feel alone.

 

Harry might understand, but Harry is gone. On his mission, or maybe dead or dying, like her brother, like Hermione, who knows. Ginny wants to roll into a ball and cry and be as afraid and small as she feels inside. She can’t. There’s work to do.

 

So she takes all her strength and builds up an army. And more than that, she is determined to protect everyone in this school who is as scared as she is on the inside. So many are scared.

 

It’s never enough, what she does, and she never gets a break, and she feels like she’s going to fall apart any moment now, but –

 

a warm hand on her back steadies her and a soft kiss on her cheek keeps her going.

 

Her beautiful Luna.

 

Her wonderful Neville.

 

Most of them sleep in the Room of Requirement now, and Ginny is proud of this sanctuary she helped to create. Nights are still hard, and so often she is scared of closing her eyes

 

but when she wakes up shaking now, there are two familiar shapes in the not-quite-darkness next to her. Two familiar rhythms of breathing. Two souls that are connected to hers, that promise safety and love.

 

“Remember Bill and Fleur’s wedding?” Luna asks, and holds her, and pets her hair. “Remember when we danced and you were so pretty and we were so happy?”

 

And Neville smiles at her and nods, because he knows about nightmares, too, and he makes a patronus for her. A tiny bird, round and soft-looking, that silently floats above their heads until Ginny can breathe again.

 

Both of them hold her, and there’s always this:

“You’ve got us now.”

 

**

 

Neville knows a thing or two about horrors. They’re ingrained in his brain, living there right next to his fear and helplessness, along with his doubts and worries. He can never shut it off.

 

He has found ways to deal with it, sure. Like reading his favourite Herbology book over and over again, mumbling along with every single word, rocking back and forth. Like spinning in a chair until he’s dizzy. Like shutting the world out completely, sometimes for hours, not being able to listen or talk.

 

People stare at him for it.

 

People hurt him for it.

 

Not Luna though, because Luna understands. And not Ginny, who has got that look that says “I’ll kill you if you dare to touch him.” He loves them.

 

When they thought up the Room of Requirement the way it is now, all three of them put all their wishes and needs into it – they wished for a place to practice and learn, but also for a place to rest, and heal. It was Neville who thought of the hammocks and mattresses and countless pillows, but it was Luna who wished for a spinning chair for Neville, and Ginny who specifically requested heavy blankets. “You once said that you can’t sleep without pressure on your chest,”  she said and shrugged as if it was no big deal. Neville almost cried.

 

These days it’s mostly Ginny’s head on his chest who gives him the pressure he needs to fall asleep.

 

And when he comes home after a long day – because he considers this his _home_ now, this and them – when he has seen another first year chained up, when he got another bruise from standing up to the Carrows, when there’s another missing person… it’s Luna who sits with him. She listens when he reads the same passage from his Herbology book over and over again. She waits patiently when he has to shut down. She sits, she waits, she listens.

 

Ginny patches up all his wounds.

 

Neville has never liked people too close, but with Ginny and Luna, he needs them right there. They calm his noisy mind, his overcrowded brain. With them, the terrors can’t hurt him.

“You’ve got us now.”

 

**

 

There’s a simple fact about Luna’s life: People don’t get it.

 

They don’t get her, because they don’t want to. _Loony_. Why should they even bother? Too busy with their own misconceptions about their own lives. Luna doesn’t care, because what other people think doesn’t matter.

 

Sometimes though, she wishes that someone would at least try.

 

Even here in the DA, she sometimes feels people’s eyes on her, and hears their whispers. They wonder why she’s here. They think she doesn’t even live in this world, so why does she bother fighting for it? Why does she live where hurt people come to heal? They don’t know that this world has hurt her. People in this world have hurt her – and more than that, people who are no longer in this world. They don’t know that she never heals. All she can do is to cope.

 

Maybe that’s what makes her different.

 

Maybe that’s why no one understands.

 

Except there are people who do.

 

There’s Neville, who tells her she’s brilliant and stares down everybody who calls her names and words. Beautiful Neville, who braids her hair and sings with her. Wonderful Neville.

 

And there’s Ginny, who will help her put up protection hex bags against creatures she doesn’t even believe in. Marvellous Ginny, who would rather break all the bones in her hand than let anybody hurt Luna. Lovely Ginny.

 

With them, Luna feels known.

 

The soft kisses, the tight hugs, the slow dancing when there’s no music, the warm smiles, the slow, deep breathing on either side of her when she drifts into sleep, all those are just a thousand different ways to say:

“You’ve got us now.”

 


End file.
